Damn Pheromones
by LexieBird
Summary: Just another pointless Ten/Rose story that's been buzzing around my head. You know how it goes. Read and review, please!


"And you landed us on the wrong planet." Rose slammed the TARDIS doors behind her. The Doctor just managed to get a hand in before the door shut, and entered the TARDIS before closing the doors himself.  
"But Rose-" He began, his voice high-pitched and whiney, but Rose cut him off.  
"Again! The second time today!" She exclaimed, but her anger - which was really more of an annoyance - was dying down now. The Doctor ran to catch her, grabbing her hand and whisking her around to face him.  
"Sorry?" He said hopefully, flashing her his very best smile. Which he had come to realise that Rose liked very, very much. Really, the Doctor was not nearly as oblivious to the affect he had on Rose as he wanted to be. He wanted to be able to smile at her and hold her hand and kiss her goodnight without thinking to much of it, but what with his superior Timelord senses, he couldn't help but notice the way her pulse shot through the roof, and her cheeks got slightly pinker, and pheromones began to shoot through her body. He also couldn't help but notice the way _his _hearts seemed to beat faster the closer he was to her, the way _his _cheeks tinted slightly pink, and the way _his _stupid hypothalamus injected the Timelord equivalent of pheromones into his bloodstream.

He supposed, when it came down to it, he turned her on. Even as he thought that, his mind automatically pushed away the crude human terminology. And, if he was going to be properly honest with himself, her being turned on _kinda _turned him on too. But not really. It was so very, _very _un-Timelord-y of him to even think about it, let alone except it as true.

Which he wasn't doing.

Though, _if _it was true, then he supposed they came across quite an interesting little paradox, didn't they? Because, **_if _**he turned her on, and _**if **_(the second if being much more unstable and therefore more important than the first) her being turned on turned him on, and then if when he was turned on he smiled more, that would cause Rose to be more turned on, and then him, and then her, and so on.

Which would be _very _interesting if they were to admit that.

_But there is nothing to admit_, the Timelord told himself firmly. _You may "turn on" Rose Tyler, but you certainly do not get "turned on" yourself, ever. Particularly by a human. _What would his previous selves think of him now - he positively shuddered at his first regeneration's reaction. Not literally, of course, just in his mind - after all, he was mid-conversation with a certain Rose Tyler, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore the strong scent of pheromones that seemed to be radiating off her.

"Fine," she grumbled, and the Doctor couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she pouted, "I forgive you. It's not fair, when you use your puppy dog eyes on me." She said, more a tease than a real protest. The Doctor, wrapped up in his own thoughts, barely registered her comment. Still, he had seven or so streams of thought that weren't doing much, and so was easily capable of coming up with a wonderfully egotistic reply.  
"I am rather good looking this time 'round, aren't I?" He said, grinning again. This time Rose's heart beat even faster, and the Doctor wondered vaguely if she could hear it as well as he could. Though, he really couldn't hear it all that well, but he could very easily feel it through the hand that he was holding. Still. Why was he even still holding her hand? _Oh, yes, that's right. Because you like it. _He shook himself (again, mentally) before not quite letting go of her hand as he bounded up to the console. She followed him eagerly, gripping tighter, and the Doctor decided he may as well just give in and admit that the more contact he had with Rose, the happier he was. In the back of his mind, the small part of him that was the First Doctor grumbled something about going senile with old age, which the Ninth Doctor then gave him a good mental poke for, and the current Doctor proceeded to block of that part of his mind completely, knowing that Five would probably break up the imminent fight. Or maybe Eight, he seemed to quite like his Tenth self. He had been a bit of a romantic, after all.

Either way, he wanted to make it up to Rose.  
"I am sorry though," he said, flicking a few switches on the TARDIS (honestly, they _were _random switches, but he liked to think he looked impressive when he did that), "and I'll make it up to you on this trip." He said with a firm nod. Rose made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a giggle.  
"Doctor, that trip was meant to be a make-up trip too, remember?" She said, obviously doubting his ability to get them to a when or a where that was even slightly non-threatening or enjoyable.  
"Was it?" He asked, and even as he asked the question he began to remember; they'd had some trouble on...  
"Frogstar. Remember?" Ah, yes. He remembered now.  
"How was I meant to know that we'd landed on Frogstar B, not C?" He said indignantly. "And I really did want to go fishing. I always did like fishing. No-one ever seems to like fishing. I remember once, I caught this amazing gumblejack - really Rose, I should take you fishing." He said, this time inputting proper coordinates into the TARDIS. "Hm, funny word, fishing. Fiiishing. FISHing. Fish-fish-fish-fish-fishing!"  
"You're not taking me fishing now, are you?" Rose asked wearily. The Doctor sighed.  
"No. It's a surprise." He pressed a few more buttons.  
"Which means you don't know?" The Doctor decided this could avoid a reply if he just very quickly finished the sequence, then the bumpy flight of the TARDIS could distract Rose from the fact that though he knew where he _wanted _to end up, the TARDIS could easily take matters into her own hands. So he did, and the TARDIS lurched forward with enough force to knock Rose over.

* * *

The Doctor refused to believe that this was his fault. Sure, he'd realised that he was in the wrong place as soon as the TARDIS doors opened. And sure, he'd refused to admit it, and had made something up about being the opposite side of the planet, which was why it looked different than he'd been describing. And sure, after five minutes of wandering around he'd realised that they were on a not very friendly planet at all. And no, he didn't take Rose back to the TARDIS immediately, hoping that they were in an uninhabited stretch of land. And, yes, he'd been wrong. Which was why they were now running for their lives.

Okay, so maybe it was his fault. But he wouldn't admit that to Rose. Well, maybe, if she threatened him with an infamous Tyler-slap, but he doubted she would. After all, she hadn't before.

Then again, they'd never been in a situation quite like this.

Rose, being the clever human she was, had spotted the place before he had, and dragged the two of them inside before he could protest. It was a cupboard-like space, presumably some old abandoned hidey-hole. It was small. Far too small to be comfortable. Somehow, when she'd pulled him inside she'd managed to twist so that he was standing up against the wall, facing the doors, and Rose was facing him, her hands behind her back, holding the doors shut.

The Doctor was at least a little bit impressed when her heart didn't increase as before. He was, however, embarrassed (he had to shut out his past regenerations again) when his hearts increased slightly. Well, not slightly, because Rose felt the difference. She raised an eyebrow at him, and even though she could barely see in this dark space, she knew the Doctor would be able to. But the Doctor ignored it. Rose turned to him and raised both her eyebrows in a very exaggerated movement that simultaneously questioned his almost-racing hearts and told him that she knew he could see.  
"A-adrenaline." He squeaked, his voice going up a few octaves. Rose managed to raise her eyebrows higher. Clearly a sign of disbelief. Then, of course, he felt her heart speed up. _The situation must have finally caught up with her_, he thought dryly, and he wondered when- ah, there we go. Pheromones. Those damn pheromones, how was he meant to concentrate now? And then, there was her breath that was very nearly on his neck - not her fault, if she took even the slightest step back the doors would open and they'd be found, and probably devoured.

It took a good thirty second of standing there for the Doctor to realise he was enjoying himself.

It took a good five minutes of internal debate (Eight and Nine were getting annoyed by his refusal of the fact) for him to accept what he wanted, and that he'd wanted it for some time.

It took Rose to have to reposition herself, ten minutes later, for the Doctor to act.

Rose was getting stiff, standing still, pressed between a rather uncomfortable surface (that being the doors) and a very comfortable surface (that being the Doctor). So she shifted her weight around, wiggling her body slightly, and it wasn't until she noticed the Doctor's breathing change, ever so slightly, that she realised that she was essentially wiggling on him. She froze instantly, but the Doctor leaned his head forward, toward her neck, and she felt tingles run up and down her body. The Doctor chuckled, and she sorted through her brain, trying to remember anything from biology, if there was any way that he could _know _that she was feeling quite aroused.  
"Damn pheromones." She muttered under her breath, a particular biology class coming back to her in a rush. Of course, she had landed herself in a class full of idiotic teenage boys, and giggly teenage girls (which she admittedly was), so their class about a particular type of pheromones, namely the ones rushing through her bloodstream right now, had been memorable to say the least. One part that stuck out was that certain species could _smell _pheromones, and in that moment she was fairly sure the Doctor was a member of one of those species.  
"Really?" He breathed, and Rose tried to convince herself he wasn't whispering to be seductive, but so they wouldn't be discovered. "I quite like it, I think." Rose almost stepped backwards with shock, but the Doctor's hands held her before she could blow their cover. "Hm, that was a bit forward, wasn't it? And rude? Saying I like it when you're aroused. Okay, so maybe that's not what I said, but it's what I meant."  
"Doctor," Rose said, and was surprised to find herself breathless, "you're babbling again." So, maybe he wasn't. But she really needed a moment or two when he wasn't whispering seductively down her neck, to decide what she was going to do. The Doctor was the first thing that floated through her mind, but she pushed that away angrily, pointlessly telling her subconscious that those thoughts were not helping. Just as she was beginning to get her thoughts in order, she heard the Doctor whisper her name. She automatically looked up to his face, despite the fact that she couldn't see. Almost instantly she felt something on her lips - the _Doctor's _lips on her lips, and the thoughts she was in the middle of reconstructing fell into tiny pieces around her. All she could think about was the fact that he was kissing her, that _he _was kissing _her_, and she relished it. She shifted her hands behind her back so she'd at least have one hand free, and that hand made it's way to the side of his face, then tangled up in his hair. She sighed, and the kiss became a full-on _snog_, the Doctor's tongue slipping into her mouth eagerly. It took a lot of effort from both of them not to moan in pleasure, but they knew on some level that there was still an angry group of aliens looking for them and so they had to be very quiet.

When they finally broke apart, Rose took a gasping breath. The Doctor didn't need to, his respiratory bypass system had kicked in earlier - in fact, he was surprised the kiss had lasted so long, what with Rose still needing to breathe.  
"That- that was nice." Managed Rose, her voice breaking slightly.  
"_Nice? _Rose Tyler, I do believe that I just gave you the snog of your life, and you say it was _nice?_" He said in mock outrage.  
"Okay then, how about brilliant? Or wonderful or amazing or _fantastic-_" But with that, the Doctor was kissing her again.  
"You know," he began as Rose stopped for breath, "I'd like to go much further than kissing, but as it's taking enough effort as it is for - well, me at least to stay quiet now, we may have to wait 'till later for that." Rose didn't have much response to that, so she just moaned - "See what I mean?" - before kissing him again. When they next broke apart, the Doctor spoke again: "Oh, that was forward too, what I said before, wasn't it? Hm, I should work on that." Rose looked him straight in the face.  
"Trust me Doctor. I. Don't. Mind."


End file.
